


Love makes a family

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Daddy Derek, Daddy Peter, Domestic, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is visiting family so Peter runs the household while he is away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love makes a family

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 21  
> Derek is 29  
> Peter is 37

Peter was exhausted. He had spit up on his shirt from yesterday, hadn't shaved in three days and was functioning on caffeine alone.

He didn't know how Stiles did this everyday, minding the triplets, doing the laundry(Peter was starting to wear Derek's clothes because all his had bodily fluids on them), cleaning the house(currently resembling a bombsite),doing the shopping(shit there's no coffee), cooking diner(They had been living off take out) and he still managed to look practically edible AND he took a knot like a champ.  
Peter was so tired when Derek came home he just slept, Derek made the mistake of resting his hand on Peter's ass the first day and nearly got his head torn off.

He usually couldn't wait for Derek to come home because Stiles always insisted on waiting for him before dropping to his knees but now it was because he wanted sleep.

 

*******

 

Derek was cradling a fussy Caroline in his arms while Nicholas and Maria whimpered in their cot, they blinked up at him tearily,  
"I know I miss Daddy too, and I know Papa isn't as good at minding you guys but cut him some slack,Okay, he's trying. Now are you going to be good for Pop and drink your bop- bops."

The minute the teet touched her lips Caroline screamed, he tried to shush her before Peter woke.

"I'll take that as a no"

They didn't like the taste of plastic or the formula but Stiles wasn't there to feed them. Derek put the teet in his mouth and covered it his saliva, the taste of Pack covering the the taste of plastic.

He no sooner had it hovering at Carry's mouth but Stiles walked in.

****

 

Stiles fed the babies, then his mates.  
They sucked eagerly at his nipples as Peter stroked his cock and Derek teased his hole, both men were rock hard but insisted on Stiles coming first, something about hard work he does, and they way Peter was using his teeth and Derek was finger fucking him drove him to completion in no time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me  
> scattered black roses


End file.
